


Любовь — это имя

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Так было всю жизнь. Прежде, чем выйти из дома, Стив брал ручку и на руке выводил имена дорогих ему людей.





	Любовь — это имя

Так было всю жизнь. Прежде, чем выйти из дома, Стив брал ручку и на руке выводил имена дорогих ему людей. Когда ему было пять и он только научился писать, на его запястьях красовались всего два имени: отца и матери. «Сара» и «Джозеф» были написаны кривым детским почерком чёрными чернилами. И оставаясь в одиночестве, Стив всегда смотрел на них и улыбался.

Потом отец умер из-за ранения, полученного ещё на войне. Стиву было шесть или семь, почему-то он не очень запомнил эту дату. А неделей позже он познакомился с Баки. Это был его первый день в школе и ему здорово досталось от ребят, издевавшихся над несчастным котёнком. Баки закрыл его собой от хулиганов, а котёнка забрал домой.

С тех пор на том месте, где раньше Стив писал имя отца, красовалось простое «Баки». Почерк стал лучше, Стив надеялся когда-нибудь освоить искусство каллиграфии и, в действительности, пошёл на первые бесплатные уроки, которые проводились в его школе.

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, он стал писать имена выше, ближе к сгибу локтя. Кожа там была мягче и писать было не очень удобно, но Стив писал, мог потратить на это всё утро и забыть про завтрак.

Когда мамы не стало, Стив стёр её имя и поклялся себе, что на её месте никогда не будет другого имени.

Новое имя появилось на его руке, когда ему исполнилось двадцать четыре. Стив писал его прямо под именем Баки. Доктор Эрскин сделал для него слишком многое, и Стив, не думая, включил его в список. Через день он добавил на кожу имя «Пегги», нарочно написав его маленькими буквами.

Единственным днём, в который он не написал на руке имена, был тот, когда из него сделали суперсолдата. Без имён на руке вокруг было что-то не то, мир как будто изменился, и Стив надеялся, что это был последний раз, когда ему «пришлось» стереть дорогих ему людей со своей кожи. В тот же день погиб доктор, и Стив больше никогда не писал его имя.

Вскоре на его коже стало появляться имя Говарда Старка, с тех самых пор, как он помог спасти Баки. Неделю спустя к Баки, Пегги и Говарду Стив стал приписывать имена ребят из своей Ревущей команды: Дуган, Джонс, Морита, Дернир, Монти.

Порой имена держались несколько суток, порой быстро стирались в бою, и Стив, когда было время, неаккуратно вписывал их заново, если под рукой находил ручку.

Когда Баки упал с поезда, он стирал его имя слезами, которые неустанно пытался запить то ли бурбоном, то ли виски. А после начал писать имя «Пегги» большими буквами, чтобы то место, где-то когда «был» Баки не пустовало.

Он шёл на гибель, понимая, что на его руке есть семь имён дорогих ему людей. Он шёл на гибель, понимая, что его смерть, как минимум, расстроит их; он слышал слёзы Пегги и думал о том, что слишком поздно стал писать её имя большими буквами.

А потом он встретил новый мир. Чужой, другой, не его. Кожа была чистой, без единой пометки. Всё с чистого листа, как любил говорить Фьюри, призывая Стива довериться ему. Но любое напоминание о тех — его — временах вызывали воспоминания на коже, и Стиву безумно хотелось взяться за ручку, чтобы написать на руке все имена, которые здесь когда-то были.

_Мама, отец._

_Баки._

_Пегги._

_Доктор Эрскин. Говард Старк._

_Дуган, Джонс, Морита, Дернир, Монти._

И он думал об этом слишком часто и слишком много, но чудом сдерживался, оставляя кожу чистой.

Когда в его жизни появились Мстители, Стив с большим облегчением нанёс их имена на свою руку.

Наташа. Брюс. Клинт. Тор. _Тони_.

После встречи с Пегги, Стив добавил её имя в список. Снова. И очень жалел, что так и не успел написать на руке имя Фила Коулсона.

Тони был первым из Мстителей, кто увидел имена на его руке. Было до смешного нелепо, но Стив стоически улыбался, когда Тони расспрашивал его об этом.

— Почему просто не сделаешь татуировку? — спросил он, разглядывая своё имя.

— Люди умирают.

— Татуировку можно свести, делов-то.

— Есть риск, что придётся делать это слишком часто, — вздохнул Стив, опустив взгляд на руку.

— Может, стоит выбрать одно имя, которое не придётся сводить даже если его носитель погибнет?

Стив уже не помнил, почему тогда поцеловал Тони. Может, потому что Тони сам поцеловал его? Может, потому что он хотел этого слишком давно?

Он продолжал писать имена и после. Его даже не смущало, что во время секса Тони всегда стирал их все. Тони делал это специально, это чувствовалось в его движениях, в его словах.

Вскоре к общему списку имён добавился ещё и Сэм, который, кстати, был отличным парнем и хорошим другом. Стив нарочно не вписывал туда Халка, хоть Тони и настаивал на теории, что Брюс и Халк — абсолютно разные существа, вынужденные делить одно тело, а потом заставил его прочитать «Странную историю доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда». Книга Стиву понравилась, но не убедила.

Клинт улыбался, каждый раз видя чёрные чернила на руке Стива, и в шутку предлагал вписать туда Мать Америку.

Война с Альтроном случилась так неожиданно. Стив испугался за всех сразу, и едва не потерял Тони, чуть не погиб сам вместе с жителями Соковии. Это было так странно. Он стоял на краю пропасти, смотрел вниз с летящего вверх города и надеялся, что Тони выкрутится.

Он проверял дома, ведь, возможно, кто-то ещё оставался внутри. Спасательные джеты ждали их, те, что остались от Щ.И.Т.а. Он прошёлся по маленькой комнате, стены которой когда-то были увешаны фотографиями, судя по гвоздикам, вбитым в стену. Их там было штук пять на одной и ещё шесть на другой. В одной из комнат он нашёл список имён.

Губы невольно дёрнулись. Наверное, это был список приглашённых или, например, учеников в классе. Задрав рукав формы так сильно, как мог, Стив стал выводить одно очень важное для него имя.

_Тони._

Он писал неровными буквами, так он писал во время войны. Писал имя Тони на том месте, где когда-то писал имя матери. Там никогда не было другого имени. Это было важно.

Казалось, чернила впитались в кожу мгновенно. Когда они вернулись на базу, Стив как зачарованный смотрел на имя Тони, которое так легко встало на место имени его мамы. Оно как будто всегда было там.

_Тони._

Стив и не заметил, как весь его мир внезапно сузился до этого человека. Все его желания, мысли о будущем, думы о спасении человечества — всё сводилось к Тони. К тому, где он и с кем, что делает и делает ли вообще хоть что-то.

— Стив? — Тони попытался выдернуть его из дрёмы. — Всё в порядке?

— Я выбрал, — довольно сказал Стив. Тони нахмурился, не понимая.

И только когда Стив повернулся к нему лицом, Тони увидел своё имя на его руке. Там, где никогда не было имён.

_Тони._

Написанное неаккуратным, кривым почерком, слегка смазанное. Тони коснулся надписи пальцами, Стив улыбнулся, смотря на него. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, дыхание на секунду остановилось. В этот момент Стив почувствовал, что хочет прожить с ним всю жизнь. И всё то время, что будет после.

Заволновались, но осмелившись на что-то большее, Стив нашёл ручку и быстро дописал ещё одну фразу.

« _Я люблю тебя_ ».

Прочитав это, Тони несколько раз моргнул, открыв рот. Это было… неожиданно? Пожалуй.

— У любви должно быть имя, — прошептал Стив.

— Вот же ж ты, Роджерс, чёртов романтик, — усмехнулся Тони и поддался навстречу.


End file.
